<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theseus isn’t coming home.. by kit_skittles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820063">Theseus isn’t coming home..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles'>kit_skittles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream smp stories :D [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno is sitting in the front of his house. The snow delicately fell on top of his long red cape. Where in other times he would of shook it off. This time, he didn’t bother to shake off the snow, he just let it be.</p><p> </p><p>AKA<br/>Techno finds out about Tommy’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream smp stories :D [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theseus isn’t coming home..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: mention of death.</p><p>Again same old same old, anyone is uncomfortable with this ill take it down :)</p><p>((ALSO TECHNO WILL BE A LITTLE OOC))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>’𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝐻𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑢𝑠’</p><p>Techno is sitting in the front of his house. The snow delicately fell on top of his long red cape. Where in other times he would of shook it off. This time, he didn’t bother to shake off the snow, he just let it be.</p><p>There was a weird mood in the air, few people were sad and some were...happy? That confused techno.</p><p>Honestly himself didn’t know how to feel. Tommy and him had a rocky relationship. Sure it started off good, got worse but then they built it back up again. Until they finally broke it off again.</p><p>Techno felt like he shouldn’t miss him, but then he couldn’t help it. That was Theseus- someone he called a friend. Was now gone.</p><p>As the snow started falling more rapidly, Techno gathered his thoughts and stood up, legs shaking and trying not to collapse under him.With one shaky breath, techno continued on into his home.</p><p>Theseus....he wasn’t coming home, not this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s not the longest, I just had this idea :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>